The future full of unusual adventures
by Luckydemon
Summary: Sent to a remote outpost, the Marines could not predict what the future awaits them.
1. Chapter 1

**Будущее, полное необычных приключений.**

-Так-так-так. Наконец-то ты проснулся, морпех.

-К-к-к-то, ты?!

-Я тот, кого ты и твой отряд, и твои начальники не ожидали тут найти. Вас отправили проверить, почему пропала связь с небольшим аванпостом, на этом отдаленном спутнике, который никому, казалось бы, не нужен. Но оказался нужен мне. Почему? На то есть свои причины. Но вернемся к твоему вопросу. Я тот, кого вы обычно зовёте «Королева». Меня и подобных мне, созданных для помощи в управлении войсками зергов, вы почему-то наделяете женским началом. Хотя я ощущаю себя скорее особью мужского пола, несмотря на то, что такое понятие для нас обычно отсутствует, за некоторым исключением. А звать ты меня можешь по имени Рокуджо. Я ответил на твой вопрос?

-Д-да. Что произошло? Как я оказался здесь?

-Всё просто. Ваш корабль прилетел на орбиту спутника, мы его сбили. После падения корабля, добили всех, кто выжил. Кроме тебя. Ты заинтересовал меня. И, если ты попробуешь выполнить задание, данное тебе командованием, у тебя ничего не выйдет. По двум причинам. Причина первая – я псионически подавляю в тебе любое желание напасть. Причина вторая- это бессмысленно. Даже если ты бы смог сопротивляться моему контролю, а в прежние времена это было возможно, ты бы умер сразу.

-Прежние времена? О чём ты?

\- А вот это самое интересное. И это же является причиной, по которой я оставил тебя в живых. Ты этого не помнишь, благодари за это своих командиров, но в прошлом ты был призраком. Очень способным солдатом, и что самое главное очень преданным, без всяких контролирующих имплантов. Одним из твоих заданий было зачистить гнездо зергов, расположившихся рядом с городом на одной из приграничных планет. Гнездо вы конечно уничтожили, но к тому времени некоторые жители уже были заражены вирусом. И ваше командование решило, что проще разбомбить город, чем искать зараженных. А всю вину свалили на тебя. «Свихнувшийся призрак взломал систему управления корабля и направил весь ядерный боезапас на город». Так они сказали в новостях. И они даже устроили казнь в прямом эфире. Вот только убили не тебя, а одно преступника. Почему? А всё потому, что они считали тебя очень ценным ресурсом, терять который не стоит. Даже на показушном допросе, ты отвечал абсолютно честно, и был готов сделать всё что угодно, на благо Доминиона. Посему они решили, сделать тебя пластическую операцию, поставить импланты, блокирующие твои способности и промыть мозги. После чего ты стал Джоном Блэком, прошедшего процедуру невральной ресоциализации, и ставшего морпехом. А теперь я хочу задать тебе вопрос - каково это чувствовать, что тебе все это время нагло врали?

-Даже если ты говоришь правду, то что с того? Я вряд ли выберусь отсюда живым, при этом выполнив свою миссию. Одно то, что я смогу сбежать, уже будет чудом. А об убийстве всех зергов тут и речи не идет. Так, что меня может ждать? Вернуться я не могу, так как не выполнение задания карается расстрелом. Примкнуть, к революционерам тоже не выйдет. Век пирата или разбойника недолог, а если я примкну к колонистам, скрыв свою личину, то рано или поздно она раскроется. Так что нет разницы, кем я был раньше. Главное то, что у меня уже нет будущего.

-О-о-о, а вот тут ты не прав. У тебя может быть очень интересное будущее, полное необычных приключений. Видишь ли, я желаю изменится. Хочу получить тело, подобное дракону. Но для этого мне сначала нужно избавиться от контроля королевы Роя. Если она заметит, что я экспериментирую с новыми видами зергов и способами передачи сознания в новое тело, то непременно вмешается, и разрушит мои планы о свободе. А для того, чтобы избавится от её контроля, мне нужны некоторые изобретения терран, и именно ты поможешь мне их достать.

-Допустим, но что будет после?

\- Я помогу, осуществить твои желания. Ведь хочешь, чтобы у тебя было будущее, была цель жизни. И я помогу тебе. Скажи, каковы твои планы? Наверняка ты хочешь отомстить своим командирам.

-Нет, я не жажду мести. Но тем не менее, не считаю что они поступили правильно со мной. Лучше бы они убили меня. Но теперь пожалеют, что не сделали этого. Они умрут, умрут самой мучительной смертью, какую только я смогу осуществить. И лишь потому, что они не смогли подумать о правильно будущем. Ни о моём, ни о своём.

-Что ж, прекрасно. Тогда, заключим сделку. Я помогаю тебе в их убийстве, а ты достаешь для меня необходимые устройства.

-И что же тебе нужно?

-Первое что мне нужно, это эмулятор разума роя. С его помощью я смогу отсоединиться от общего разума. Его ты сможешь найти у рейнджеров Рейнора. Быть может, он есть где-то ещё, но у них он точно есть. И поспеши- каждая секунда промедления, увеличивает шанс, что Керриган узнает о моих планах.


	2. Chapter 2

-Но для начала, перед твоим отправлением, я сниму с тебя эту скорлупу и поводок.

-Ты про скафандр и имплант?

-Дааа, про них самых. Не беспокойся, это будет быстро, и ты не почувствуешь боли.

И в тот же миг множество миниатюрных созданий окружило морпеха. Одно из них выпустило какой-то токсин, от которого разум бойца помутнился. Он сразу же упал наземь, и маленькие зерги начали копошиться по всему телу Джона, снимая с него скафандр. Как только последняя часть брони была убрана, появилось иное существо. Оно обволокло бывшего призрака складками своего тела, и Джон почувствовал, как что-то касается его головы. Весь процесс продолжался в течение 20 минут, после чего морпех очнулся в одной одежде, части скафандра его лежали неподалеку, а рядом валялись, судя по всему, кусочки импланта, что был в его голове.

-Теперь, когда скорлупа и поводок сняты, тебя нужно снарядить новым оружием. Следуй за мной, Джон Блэк.

И солдат отправился следом за зергом, звавшим себя Рокуджо, к тому, что условно можно считать строением зергов. На самом деле это просто один, большой, живой организм, который напоминал своей формой цирковой купол. Как только они вошли внутрь, перед глазами Джона возникли множество контейнеров, цистерн, баков, ящиков, коробок и просто различных вещей разбросанных тут и там.

\- Удивлён? Это – моя «сокровищница». Я уже говорил тебе, что хочу получить тело дракона. На самом деле это не совсем правда. Я желаю стать полноценным драконом. А у каждого дракона должна быть своя сокровищница. Я довольно долго собирал все эти вещи. Ты можешь брать что угодно, если сочтешь это полезным для себя.

И морпех отправился изучать, что же удалось накопить этому «дракону». Там было множество самых разнообразны вещей : различные модели скафандров, огромное количество разнообразного оружия, около сотни автомобилей и байков, примерно штук вертолетов. Эти не считая таких мелочей, как тонны одежды, техники, и просто предметов быта. Были там даже устройства протосского происхождения, о назначении которых можно было только догадываться.

Потратив около трех часов на то, чтобы осмотреть всё что находилось на том своеобразном складе, Джон всё же выбрал себе темный плащ-пыльник, такую же темную шляпу, пару крупнокалиберных пистолетов, небольшой портативный компьютер и ещё пару вещей по мелочи.

-Я взял всё, что мне нужно.

-Отлично. Но перед твоим отправлением нужно сделать ещё две вещи. Первая из них такова – я хочу познакомить тебя с этим малышом. Ну же Рок, иди сюда.

И тут из-за спины Рокуджо появился маленький зерг, чем-то напоминающий птицу. Его внешний панцирь состоял из длинных пластинок, на расстоянии напоминающие перья. Крылья и голова до жути были похожу на вороньи, но в отличии от этих птиц этот зерг имел ещё пары небольших передних лап.

-Это Рок. Он будет твоим маленьким помощником, и с его помощью ты сможешь связаться со мной. А я же, в свою очередь, смогу через него проследить за твоими успехами. Или неудачами. Но ты не беспокойся – я не буду часто подсматривать за тобой. И не стоит бояться, что его могут засечь с помощью сенсоров. Он умеет… скрываться. У него есть свой разум, так что ты можешь посоветоваться с ним, если захочешь. Но береги его – он, дин из немногих моих удачных экспериментов. Можно даже сказать, что самый удачный. А теперь перейдем ко второму вопросу – я хочу знать, что намерен делать сначала.

-Тебе нужен эмулятор разума роя, который точно можно найти у Рейнора. Найти его не проблема, но сначала мне нужна команда. Я оправлюсь на космическую станцию «Нифльхейм». Там можно найти множество безумцев, которые будут согласны взяться за любую работу.

-Хороший план. Я дам тебе небольшой корабль. На нем ты сможешь добраться туда. Но скорее всего тебе понадобиться, что-то получше. Быть может, я найду это «что-то». А теперь, отправляйся в путь, Джон Блэк.


End file.
